Normal personality traits have been shown to predispose individuals to certain psychiatric diseases, especially personality disorders, in American samples. In a cross-cultural replication of this finding, measures of personality, depression, and personality disorders are being collected in a large clinical sample in the People's Republic of China. Self-report, spouse rating, and psychiatric instruments have been translated from English to Chinese and adapted for use in the Chinese cultural context. Data collection is underway. Efforts to relate basic research on personality to applications in clinical psychology and studies of the relation of personality to physical health will continue.